


Proclivities for Pretentiousness

by dropdeaddeadass



Series: kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Snape/Reader, Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, Cum Play, Desk Sex, Detention, F/M, Getting Together, Hufflepuff Reader, Office Sex, Reader is 18, Rejection, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cum sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: You're an observant Hufflepuff, Remus rewards you for that. Severus is not pleased that this reward has cut into his detention time, and you'll be making up for that quickly.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character, Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Series: kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Proclivities for Pretentiousness

**Author's Note:**

> intended to be posted for kinktober!  
> writing this i realized it was going to be so remus dominated so i changed the pairings from remus/reader +snape/reader to just remus/reader
> 
> tumblr is @ dropdeaddeadass if you'd ever like to chat/request anything!

Your walk up to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom was brisk, not wanting to appear even more tardy than you already were for your detention. You lightly rapped on the door of the classroom, waiting for Lupin's muffled voice to allow you to enter the classroom. Upon entering his room you remembered why you were even here in the first place, this desolate Friday afternoon; 

_"Fuck!" You'd cursed loudly, garnering the already prominent attention of two notable professors. The cloud of dust settled and the group of other students you'd plotted with had vanished. You turned slowly on your heel, "Uh, I mean, uh-" You kept stuttering as Snape and Lupin looked disapprovingly at you._

_You'd managed a scared smile, only to have it falter when the better of the two, Lupin carefully said you'd have two weeks worth of detention between the professors, and Snape (the worse of the two) agreed without question._

Lupin sat at his desk, legs spread open as he leaned back, body soaking in the last remaining minutes of daylight. His desk was covered in scattered papers, different coloured ink pots for each type of marking and subject, perhaps even for the different year levels he taught. He was relaxed in your presence, a layer of professionalism gone as the weekend approached. You were his last visitor (hopefully) and he neglected to remain cordial with you. 

You approached him, bag nearly empty after you'd dumped all your textbooks and parchment rolls in your room before you'd stalked through the kitchens in search of a snack. There was an allure to him, you found, a warmness in both his appearance and nature. The setting sun rolled over him, coating any of his exposed skin in golden hues. He looked soft. 

"Now I know you're a smart girl, Y/N, so I'll spare you the lecture," He began, sitting up slightly, the golden dust that seemed to settle over him abandoned and unsettled. 

"You think I'm smart?" You smiled, standing in front of his desk, robe clasped neatly. 

"Observant, a fellow intellectual, but unruly. Please, sit, we have a whole hour and a half together." He gestured to the seat drawn up in front of him. 

"Thank you, professor." You sat diligently. 

He reclined again, and in a different setting you might've seen a cigarette nestled between nimble fingers and manicured nails. "Why did you feel necessary to smoke out half a corridor?" 

"It was a prank intended for Ravenclaw, sir. Can I not have a little fun anymore?" You almost mimicked his position, hooking one leg over the other and shifting your back so that you could rest your elbow, giving your body dimension. 

He pondered a moment. "I would say no, but I also remember what I was like in my last two years of school, professor McGonagall gave us a run for our money." He brought his hands up to his face, index and middle finger grazing the skin over the top of his lips, like it was muscle memory only without the cigarette. 

You cocked your head. "So, will I be writing lines, or am I free to have these 'intellectual' conversations with you?" 

"I'm afraid I'm far too busy with marking, the Ravenclaws you intended your prank for demanded an extension for their work." He sighed. His other hand had previously been resting on the corner of his armrest but now came to swirl a quill between his pointer and thumb. 

You shifted in your chair, your legs overlapping again in the chair. Perhaps you hadn't noticed but the look of contemplation was prominent on Lupin's face as you hooked your left leg over your right. "So you'll have me mark papers then? An academic punishment?" 

"Now you bring up academics, tell me miss Y/N, what do you plan to do with Snape after this detention, your bag seems awfully empty." He gave you a pointed look. 

Your tongue darted out to wet your lips, "Annoy him until he lets me go early. I'd hope I can still make dinner." You sighed, eyes resting over the sunny portion of the classroom. "Do professors now use formalities when speaking about each other?" 

"Severus and I have... history. You would know then that he is unforgiving in his punishments." He drawled on, abandoning his quill, signifying he'd not actually do any work during the hour and half you would see him. 

You stood up, letting your bag fall into a quiet heap by the desk. With a few quick strides you found yourself in front of one of the windows, the sun on your back. "Unforgiving? You make it sound like any class with him."

In time he came to stand with you, a hand brushing against your lower back before he stood in front of another window a few feet away from you. The same dust settled on him. "You stare an awful lot, Y/N, might I ask if it's just me or all others you look this intently at?"

You turned abruptly, breaking eye contact and instead focused on the Hogwarts grounds below, few students still lounging on the grass and chasing each other as the grounds slowly dimmed. "An old habit. It's more the aspects of the person I stare at, not the person themselves." You admitted. "Sometimes I feel as though I can recognize scars and history when the individual has barely come to accept it." 

"A people watcher then?" He cocked his head, arms fitting into the pockets of his coat. 

"I am not a voyeur, if that's what you're asking, Professor Lupin." You sighed, watching as the last few students were herded in. Sirius Black's escape had called for a curfew on all year levels, enforced by prefects and Head Boys and Girls. 

"I _know_ you're not a voyeur, Y/N. What do you see for me, my history or my scars, that keeps your gaze lingering?" The sun was almost set now, and you stepped forward to a candle that rest against the window sill. 

Your hand grazed it, touching the wick, trying to light it. "In the sunlight there is a gold dust that comes over you, like the sunlight hasn't yet soaked it." Your professor took a step forward. "Your hands move with such precision, you've done things a hundred times before this." You imitated him, bringing your middle and index finger to your lips. "You were a smoker until your job forced you to quit." He silently came next to you, pale hands grazing yours before setting the wick alight. "Your fingers, there's muscle memory there." 

He hummed, "Anything else?" 

You sighed again, playing with the flame. "Your facial features tell me you've lived a displaced life, professor. It's not my place to assume-"

"But you've already concluded I previously smoked?" He soothed your fingers when they were finally burnt by the open flame. 

You glanced to him, eyes flicking between his mouth and your joined hands. "These scars seem more than physical. It is not my place to determine their meaning." 

"You speak like a true academic, poetic, justified." He paused. "I was attacked as a child, for my fathers wrong-doings. Do your fingers hurt?"

It was your turn to hum, nodding lightly. Cautiously he opened his mouth and let the pads of your fingers rest on his flat tongue. You didn't retract your fingers and abandon the detention, but you watched him, taking in his movements. "We're often the subject of our parent's wrong-doings. They project onto us." 

"Do your parents still project? Is that how you've become to observant?" He asked after a few minutes of this so called healing. 

"That I'm still unsure of. I'll be sure to write to you when I'm older, when I've had more life experience." You watched him as he made knowing strides around his classroom, a flurry of lit candles following him as he went. 

You caught up to him at the end, standing on the first step of the staircase that led to his private office, or private quarters, you'd never been privy to it, so you were never completely sure. An untouched candle was held in a dish far too big for it on the end of the staircase bannister, the wick was as straight as a board.

"If I light this will you burn yourself again?" Lupin stood on the level ground below you, and still remained at least a few inches taller than you. 

"Teach me and I won't have to. But is it such a bad thing to be 'healed' by you?" You smiled, flashing pearly whites.

"You admit so unabashedly to enjoying my mouth around your fingers?"

"When I walked in here you appeared less than a professional teacher, you were a man stripped down by the day, by his students. You appeared more as a friend." Your index finger traced down the side of the candle, "I feel arguably as more than friendly with you." 

"You do understand what you're suggesting, correct?" His fingers snapped silently and the wick was ablaze, a cool yellow light framing both of your faces. 

"I do. I'm eighteen. I'm consenting. I'll also tell you pretentiously how you went afterwards." You smirked, one hand resting on his shoulder. 

He chuckled lightly, crooked teeth poking out from under a thin top lip and wiry moustache. You gazed to his lips and then back to his eyes, flickering between the two rapidly. "So you're telling me I'll get to listen to you chat about our sexual proclivities like we are now?"

"That and more, I promise, professor." You gave him a genuine smile. 

"You can drop the formalities now, Y/N." He sighed as you leant forward, the gap between you beginning to close. 

"Remus," You sighed, the gap finally closing when he connected your lips, large hands resting at your hips. He tasted distinctly like cigarette smoke, though it was aged. His lips caught yours softly at first, and after a moment of softness he replaced it with fervor, a deep rooted desire taking hold. 

Your ability to observe wasn't hindered by your ability to feel, as you willingly let his tongue slip into your mouth. You savored that taste too, of the skin of your fingers from before. When you broke apart to breath you reach out to cup his cheek, thumb just barely passing over the most prominent scar. He didn't retract back as you expected, but rather nudged you forward. "Go on, up the stairs with you." 

You first attempted to take a step back so you could kiss him while you climbed the stairs but since you almost tripped in doing so Remus set you straight, nudging you body with his hands. At the top of the staircase you looked to your professor before pushing the door. It creaked open and revealed a dimly lit office with two doors facing away from the main desk. It was even more cluttered than the desk in his classroom, you noted. "Do I get to guess one of these doors and be greeting with a bedroom, or is this office far enough for tonight?" You asked, watching as Remus locked the door behind you. 

"This desk is far enough for tonight, given we will be spending a fortnight together it seems only fitting we work our way up to my quarters." He began to clear stacks of parchment. 

"So this is most certainly not a one time thing?" You helped him, carting dishes and candleholders, propping them up on every available surface away from the desk. 

Revealed beneath a monolith of old battered textbooks you found his office chair, impressive and certainly not his own. Lockhart's perhaps. "If you'll have me." He replied, as if he wasn't the one who could lose his job over this affair. He was just as eager as you were. 

"Of course I will. How much time do we have left?" You approached the wide, heavy desk, fingers running along the crease of the wood. 

A small analog clock hanging above one of the doors displayed the time, 4:45 P.M. Forty-five minutes had elapsed, and you still had forty-five to go. "Not enough time for me to tease you as I'd like, but enough for us to reach a shared climax." He motioned for you to sit on the corner of his desk. 

Following accordingly you detached the button that clasped your robe together and let it pool next to his feet. You looked up at him through your lashes, batting them innocently until he surged forward to reconnect your lips, the kiss from before being rekindled. To leverage yourself better you snaked your right arm to his neck and shoulder, holding the scrappy material of his coat. His own hands, larger than yours came to rest on your hips. 

When he pulled back you felt the need to whine, a desperate attempt at showing him that was _not_ what you wanted. He chuckled and removed his coat quickly, revealing a sweater only a few shades darker than his coat and only a few shades darker. "Would you prefer clothed sex then, Y/N?" 

You shook your head, "I just didn't want it to end, Remus." 

He cupped your cheeks, thumb smoothing out the skin there. "Who said I was done?" 

You inhaled sharply, aware that a pool of arousal was begining to seep through your knickers. He continued to strip his layers, throwing them over the back of his chair. Upon seeing his naked chest you felt an urge to touch it, rake your nails along the lines of his body. He stopped for a moment, hands resting on your bare knees, just peering down at you. "What do you see?"

You swallowed the saliva that had begun to pool in your mouth. "I'd be lying if I said that you weren't attractive. These scars look newer, but they're healed." Your hand braced his chest, following the jagged line of the most prominent scar. There was a light dusting of hair on his chest, a ginger-auburn colour. His shoulders were broad, even more so given he wasn't constricted by half a dozen woolen layers. Further down his stomach was a patch of darker hair, trimmed to almost make a perfect line. 

"Can't verbalize it?" Came his voice, breaking your trance you'd fallen into. 

"Just observing, sir, I'm not really thinking of what any of it means. I can just find your body attractive, yes?" You began to unbutton your school blouse. 

He moved to undo his belt, focusing more on your slowly revealing chest, supple skin highlighted in the dim light. "I would hope you find my personality just as attractive, Y/N."

You smirked. "Do you find my personality attractive, sir?" You asked once you let your shirt fall past your shoulders, now exposed under his gaze. 

He swallowed as his eyes dipped below yours, soft hand coming to cup you through your bra. "Among _other_ things, yes." With one pull Remus freed your breast, hand squeezing and rolling the flesh in his hand. His hands hyper focused on your nipple, rolling the growing bud between his index and thumb, securing a kiss from you as he snaked his hands around your back, finding the clasp of your bra and unhooking it. 

A sweet gasp left your body after he attached his other hand to your remaining boob, giving it much of the same treatment. The puddle of arousal present in your knickers was deepening and surely if he left you like this there would soon be a pool of your slick on his table, a memento. 

Remus switched the position of his hand and mouth, as his nimble fingers traveled further down your body. You arched into his mouth, light moans and groans exiting your throat. He rolled your nipple around with his tongue, applying just the hint of pressure with his teeth. His fingers however flipped up the front of your skirt. His brows raised as he felt you through your knickers, removing his mouth from your nipple, leaving a ring of saliva around it. "I've barely done anything and you're sopping." 

You shakily sighed, crooning under his touch. "Please Remus,"

"What do you want, Y/N? Use your words." He gave feather light touches to your inner thighs, barely grazing over the apex of your thighs, hidden under a pair of black cotton knickers. 

"Anything, mouth, cock." Your speech had been decimated to barely getting words out. 

Remus glanced to the clock, and mulled over a decision in his head. "I'd love to taste you, spend hours eating you out at my desk, but the clock is ticking. Lay down for me." He helped to roll your skirt up your waist as you reclined back, wood cold against your back. The idea that next time you could very well be in his bed doing this turned you on further. 

His middle finger twisted itself in the waistband of your knickers and pulled, revealing soaking wet flesh. "Almost as pretty as I imagined." He experimentally ran his finger along your slip, collecting slick as he went. You writhed under him, the teasing continuing to build into full blown pleasure. He prodded softly at your clit, flicking upwards as he brought his finger to his lips, sucking your juices off of it. "Taste even better, Y/N."

You felt your eyes roll into the back of your head. "Remus, I'm begging you, do something, plea-"

He chuckled, "Alright, alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist. I'm just savoring this first moment." 

You shifted your hips on his desk, legs pulled up and resting on the edges of the desk. With his belt finally off Remus was able to unzip his pants letting a prominent tent appear via his boxers. Pull them down also, you got an eyeful of where the trimmed line of hair went. Unconsciously your cunt fluttered, hole puckering when he'd barely paid any attention to it. 

Under his breath he summoned something and came to stand over your body, cock unintentionally pressing against your entrance, earning a strangled whine from you. "Do you want me to open you up?" He asked as the item he summoned was in his hand; a small bottle of lubricant. 

"Just go slow. I think we're running out of time." You breathed, hearing the squelch of lube as Remus prepared himself. "I'm on contraception too. Send me to Snape's detention with a gift, will you?" 

His eyes blew wide for a moment, hips stilling. "I'd not even thought about contraception, but now that you bring up Snape's detention..." He positioned his cock to line up with your entrance, going excruciatingly slowly. "So tight." He grunted, the head of his cock enveloped by the vice-like walls of your cunt, squeezing around him.

Tears pricked at your eyes, and you almost regretted not taking him up on his offer to open you up. A groan escaped him from above, blissfully unaware. With shaky hands you pushed his groin back, sighing to swallow a growing sob in your throat. He took notice immediately, stalling his descent and pulling out further. "You're alright, what's wrong, dear?" His voice was hushed, a newfound anxiety coating his vocal cords. 

"Just hurts. I didn't think you were _that_ big." You managed a breathy chuckle, covering up your own pain. 

He retracted completely, glancing to the clock on the wall. "Severus can wait, I'd prefer our first time together to not be full of painful memories." He gave you a genuine smile, pulling out completely. A cautious hand came to wipe under your eye, holding your cheek. He planted a quick kiss to your lips, full of adoration and quite possibly a blossoming love. "Keep your legs open for me, you can rest them on my shoulders." 

You swallowed and nodded, lying back down flatly on the desk. The same squelch of lube hit his fingers and slowly his lone index finger entered your sopping cunt. He praised you along the way, opposite hand coming to rest over your mound and lower stomach, thumb inching toward your clit. He quickly added a second digit, curling so far inside of you that he was able to reach the spongy part of your walls that made you thrash your head back. "Remus," You whined breathily. Even if he only ever touched that spot once, it was all worth it, pain draining from your body like cold water fleeing a bathtub. 

"Enjoying yourself better now? Keep making those noises for me." He asked, thumb grazing your clit again in tandem with his two fingers grazing your g-spot. 

You whined, "Yes, _Gods,_ Remus."

"So breathy for me, it's perfection, hearing you whine my name like that." You felt him remove his fingers, "Think you'll be okay now?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you otherwise." You pushed yourself back up onto your elbows, watching as he entered you. The burn was less prominent now, a familiar stretch ebbed at your arousal. 

He sunk into you, burying himself slowly until he reached his hilt, resting a moment. His own breathing uneven you gave an experimental roll of your hips, urging him to move. "I'm alright, promise," 

The whole situation was dripping in softness. Even the dim candlelight doused Remus in golden hues, a sheen of sweat adding to that fact. He looked as soft as he did when you walked into his classroom, despite the fact he was nestled between your legs, cock straining. 

He gave a short thrust, rocking your bodies together, a familiar warmness spreading through your body like melted wax. "More, please Remus." You gasped as he began an easy pace, hips rutting into yours.

His large but skinny hands remained at your waist, molding the flesh there, caressing it softly. You shifted your legs from being hooked over his shoulders and let them rest around his hips, drawing him closer as he thrusted. You reached out for him, hands grabby like a toddler. Remus moved to obey your silent demands, leaning further toward your body until you could clasp your arms around his neck, nails raking down the open expanse of his back. 

You felt the need to show Remus your gratitude, by moaning and whining directly in his ear, pornographic noises exiting your mouth as he continued to thrust into you, the coil of arousal building. "Remus, _Gods._ " You indulged in the way he made you feel, and soon Remus realized he wouldn't have the chance to be detangled from your grasp until you were done with him, so he took pleasure in peppering kisses along your neck. His mouth lingered over the veil of skin from your neck to your shoulder, teeth grazing it. 

Hands at the base of his neck, you inched them upwards, petting down his hair soothingly. Remus' hips began to falter, stuttering with every thrust, telling you his release was close. Pulling back from your neck he began to murmur. "Such a good girl for me, Y/N, feel brilliant around my cock." You grasped him tighter, feeling the winding of the hot coil deep inside you contract faster and faster. "'M gonna give you a gift, yeah, you're gonna' take my seed when you see Snape, dripping down your legs as you walk." 

You keened, heels digging into the flesh just above his ass. "You're almost there, I can feel your cunt tightening around me, as if it could get any tighter." The obscene sounds of skin slapping sent you to another dimension, feeling your eyes roll into the back of your head, white spots appearing in your vision. You held Remus tight, possibly tighter than how your pussy held him. 

In the aftermath of your own release you barely had enough consciousness to register Remus' own climax that had him groaning and grunting into your skin, hips faltering and stuttering until they completely halted, ropes of cum coating your walls. 

You both remained attached to each other for a moment relishing in the feelings that a post-sex haze would have. When he slowly tugged back he saw you, blissed out, hair everywhere and body covered in a sheen of light sweat, tongue darting out of your mouth like a dog. He pulled himself back, causing you to whine at the loss of his cock, feeling empty. 

"I'd love to stay here and watch you come to, but you did still break the rules, and you need to serve another detention. I'll help you get dressed." He chided, patting your knee as he pottered around his dimly lit office. As quickly as you'd undressed each other, you were standing in your uniform again, Remus' 'gift' begining to drip down your legs. 

As promised he walked you through the corridors, and where possible his hand was securly around your waist. "I look forward to our detention's resuming on Monday afternoon, miss Y/L/N." He spoke affluently as he passed by a trio of Gryffindors skipping out on dinner. "I also look forward to your analysis on my performance, considering you are my little academic now." 

"Oh? I am?" You teased, keeping your thighs pressed together as you descended the steps to the dungeon floor. 

"Of course, we may have to wait for a casual date, but I would like to let something blossom between us." He admitted, peering down the dank, dark corridor. 

"May I ask for a few days to mull things over?" You bit your lip, carefully looking up at him. 

"Of course. I'll expect an answer by Monday. You know where to find me if things change." The pair of you stopped outside one of Snape's potions classrooms and before either of you could knock, the heavy door swung open, revealing a frustrated Snape. 

"I was beginning to suspect Sirius Black had snatched you up, miss Y/L/N." He drawled, "But I can only assume his friend has kept you longer than our combined detentions." 

Remus bounced on the balls of his feet. "Which should mean she doesn't have to attend another detention tonight."

"On the contrary, professor Lupin, I follow the rules. Y/N will still attend her hours worth of detention. I hope I do not have to wait on you next week, or your punishment will become more severe, Y/N." He stepped back, black dress robes a flurry behind him. Glancing over your shoulder you offered Remus a small smile and was enveloped into the cold potions classroom. 

Snape took long strides in front of you. "I can smell why you're late. Don't sit down, you'll be standing while you clean the storerooms shelves."

You turned and looked around the room. You'd dropped potions in sixth year, and hadn't been welcomed back into the room Snape presided over since then. "Smelled?" You sounded incredulous. 

"It doesn't help you have professor Lupins seed dripping down your leg, but yes, I can smell the awful stench of adolescence on you. I should be reporting the pair of you." He took his seat at his desk, illuminated by a collection of candles. 

You felt down your legs, wiping whatever you could on the inside of your skirt. "I'm eighteen, consenting. It's perfectly fine, professor." You snapped, blurting out your thought before you had a moment to filter them. 

He sighed at his desk, dark eyes fixating on you. He was so different to Remus, he was cold, harsh, and equally as terrifying as he cornered you against a wall. "Eighteen and consenting? I haven't heard that excuse since Gilderoy Lockhart was employed here." He snapped back with just fire as you'd done to him. "And of all people you copulate with, it's professor Lupin?" 

You swallowed down a shaky breath. "I'd rather it be him ten fold over you." Gathering your things you stormed out, pushing your old professor aside and in hot pursuit of any other teacher you could get your hands on, if possible, one Remus Lupin himself, for all sorts of reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a weird ending, i was intending snape/reader smut but it felt more natural to just leave this as a remus/reader fic  
> i'll probably come back and edit the ending eventually once i've published all my remaining kinktober fics.


End file.
